Rise of Team Gemini
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: Chairperson Erma has retired, and a new chairperson has been appointed, one with a history. But when a new team is revealed, the chairperson is the main suspect. Forced to leave, Kate and her friends head towards Union Island, where she begins a mission.
1. Retiring Party

**Hi. This is a pokemon ranger fan fiction. It is both Fiore and Almia so there will be some crossovers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters or places in the game. It would be really cool if I did but I don't.**

* * *

**Kellyn**

Kellyn walked around the Union trying to find something good to do. To a Ranger, unless you had a mission, everyday was _**so **_boring. Of course, to people like Sven, there was never a dull day. He just had to walk into Pueltown and come home with girls following him.

Kellyn didn't really understand Sven, I mean, who wears a hat all the time. Ok, so in the Haruba Desert, Kellyn could understand. You could get burned by standing there for two seconds. Btu knowing Sven, he'd probably get a tan. Sven got all the luck. The closest Kellyn ever got to a girl was at the Ranger School when the girls and boys had been in the same class.

Although some people might argue that on account of his room being beside Chairperson Erma's he was beside a girl all the time. But Kellyn didn't even want to think about that. Kellyn suddenly remembered that there was a big party tonight for Chairperson Erma as she was resigning. Kellyn, like all the rangers, would be sad to see her go but there were rumours going around about who would be the next chairperson. Some people said that it would be Spenser. Some people said that it would be Elita. Some people even said it would be Cameron!

To be honest, Kellyn didn't think the role of chairperson would suit any of them. None of would like having to sit around all day instead of being able to go out on missions and capture pokemon. Well, maybe not Elita and Spenser. From what Kellyn had heard, sitting around all day was pretty much all Cameron did.

Kellyn decided he had better get up to the tree of harmony and help the others decorate for the party. He ran down the hall and was just about to talk the stairs up when he stopped by the Situation room. He saw Chairperson Erma talking to a man. Kellyn knew it was dishonest to eavesdrop but, as usual, his curiosity got the better of him. He leaned forward and put his ear against the door but was unable to hear anything. 'Oh well, thought Kellyn. At least he hadn't got into trouble. He sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs to the tree of harmony.

**Wendy**

Wendy stood at the foot of the tree of Harmony and looked around her in amazement. It was one hour before the party was scheduled to start and the place looked amazing. All the rangers had captures Volbeat and Illumise and they were now flying around the tree of harmony, lighting up the roof with colours. The rangers, operators and scientists had used all their spare time to decorate the roof. A metal fence had been placed around the roof to stop people from falling off and Wendy's Staraptor had gathered more Staraptor and asked them to fly around the roof and catch anyone who did happen to fall off. It was very unlikely but it's better to be safe than sorry. Streamers lined the branches of the Tree of Harmony and a table had been put in the middle of the roof. This table held all the refreshments and also the cake, which was in the shape of a big styler.

There were loud cheers when Chairperson Erma walked up the stairs to the roof and a band started to play music. People danced and ate and shared stories with and about Erma. The party went on late into the night and by the end of it, the rangers couldn't wait to get to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter, please review!**


	2. Big Surprises

**OK Everyone. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Spenser**

It was the day after the party and all the top rangers were sitting around the table. Also at the table were Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, Vatona, Nage, Murph, Linda, Rhythimi and Marcus. Everyone was very sad because today was the day that Chairperson Erma retired. There was also a bit of excitement over who would be the next Chairperson.

The rumours going around had reached Spenser and he was nervous about the prospect of having to hang up his styler. He didn't think that anyone sitting at this table was suitable to be Chairperson. Even Professor Hastings. The only person who could do the job was leaving. Spenser may not have been in Almia much, but he had been chosen as a leader by Erma and he was very sad to see her go.

Chairperson Erma stood up and addressed all the rangers. "Children" she looked at Professor Hastings, "Older children, I have gathered you all here today to introduce you to someone. It's someone you all know. I would like to introduce you to the new Chairperson, Mr Blake Hall!"

**Keith**

The gasps that ran around the room were both surprised and angry. That is, if a gasp can be angry. Blake Hall, leader of Team Dim Sun, was the new Chairperson! Keith just couldn't believe it. When Blake Hall walked into the room, Keith jumped out of his chair, only to be stopped by Kate. Keith was confused. He wanted to hurt the person who had hurt her, but Kate didn't want Keith to hurt Blake. Keith decided he had better sit down before he got in trouble. Chairperson Erma stood up. "Rangers, I know you all have your own reasons to dislike Mr Hall but he has changed. We have made it clear that if anything happens to any of you, he will be the top suspect." Keith still wasn't going to be calmed. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to Blake. "I'm warning you, if you so much as touch Kate, I'm going to be on your back as fast as a Rapidash on a rampage. I'll be as angry as one too."

Blake seemed to be fine with this as no emotion crossed his face at all. "If that's what you want" he replied. Keith gave him an icy look before storming out of the room.

**Kate**

Kate had stopped Keith because she didn't want him to be as bad as Blake. She still hadn't Blake but she had been taught in Ranger school to bottle up her anger and only release it in extreme circumstances or where the situation required. Keith must have bunked off that day.

Kate still had nightmares about the Darkrai and she knew she only survived because of Keith and her Vatonage styler. She was as surprised as everyone else when Erma announced that Blake Hall was the new chairperson, but she had decided to give him a chance. Keith may have said that he would be like an angry Rapidash but Kate knew better. Keith could never run that fast.

Erma stood up and addressed the rangers again. "I should be going now. Please treat Mr Hall the way you treated me." And with that Erma left the room for the last time.

Blake Hall stood up. Hastings stood up as well and spoke. "Please give a warm welcome to your new Chairperson Blake Hall!"

**Keith**

Keith stood at the door of the Union, waiting on Erma. He had wanted to run but he had to see Erma before she left. When she walked down the stairs he ran over to her.

"Goodbye, Chairperson. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Keith. But please, try to give Chairperson Hall a chance. He has changed. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have chosen him as the Chairperson."

Keith hadn't thought about this and now he understood. "Ok, for you"

""Good"

And with that Erma walked out of the Union. Keith thought for a second (something he didn't do too often) and ran out after her. He ran up to her and gave her a peck on the check. "Goodbye"

And he ran back into the Union.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. And please give me any ideas you have. I know what will happen but any additions are appreciated.**


	3. The Union

**I'M BACK! No longer on Hiatus so enjoy! Also R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Kate

Kate had decided. She would have to leave.

The last few days hadn't been so bad. The Union had moved to Altru Tower (which had been renamed Union Tower) and everything was going great. That was, until Chairperson hall announced that Kate, Keith and new rangers Ben and Summer would have to train to become aerial rangers. Kate didn't mind the idea, Wendy always seemed really happy on her Staraptor, but then she realised that the place she would we be training would be the top of the Tower. The place where she had nearly died. She had known when Blake moved the Union here that she would have to go up eventually, but nothing prepared here for the sight that morning. She walked up to Towers peak and saw the crystal, as clear as it ever was, but what frightened her was the blackness in front of it. Apparently no one else had seen it and Kate was nearly beginning to think it was just a trick of the light, but then she saw Darkrai appear and grab her and she fell to the ground, screaming and kicking and punching. Keith, Ben, Summer and their instructor, Scott, had stood gawping at her, as there was no Darkrai pulling her. To them, she was just having a fit. That was when Kate had decided she would have to leave. Nothing could stop here now. Nothing.

She tip toed out of here room and quietly made her way down the escalator. On her back she had a bag, filled with provisions. She was heading for an island off the coast of Almia called Union Island. She had no other way of getting there, so she would have to hijack The Union, the Union's prized boat. She had no idea whatsoever of how to _steer_ a boat but she was sure it wouldn't take long to work it out. She made her way over to the massive yellow wooden boat when she heard a noise above here. She climbed up to rope ladder onto the Union and looked around. There, standing at the front of the boat, were Keith, Rhythimi, Kellyn and Isaac. "Going somewhere?" said Keith as he tried to suppress his laughter at the look on Kate's face. "Wha...How?"

This time, Kellyn stepped forward. "You should really not say what you are writing down in your diary out loud. I heard you say that you were going to leave for Union island and I knew you would take the Union. I told these three and we decided together that we would come with you. We aren't too happy about being stuck at this tower either."

Kate nearly exploded. "YOU READ MY DIARY!" Kellyn shook his head. "I _heard _you writing in your diary. You were talking aloud."

Sensing that this was going to go too far, Rhythimi decided to step in and stop a vicious fight from occurring. "Kate, settle down. We didn't want you to be alone on the island so we came to help. We also brought a map so you would know where to go. We knew you would probably forget."

Kellyn almost laughed at how much Rhythimi sounded like a mother.

Kate reached into her backpack and then nodded sheepishly.

Keith laughed when she realised her error. It was stupid of her to forget a map but he knew she would probably have got to the island anyway. Kate was so determined that she could do anything she put her mind to. Except for remembering things. Kate would need a personal assistant to help her to remember things.

Kate looked over at Keith and gave him one of the evil looks that only a pokemon's Mean Look move could beat. Possibly couldn't even beat.

* * *

**Keith**

Keith stood at the front of the boat and checked the map again. He could see the island in the distance and was silently trying to calculate how much further they had to go. Maths not being his strong point, he folded the map up again and put it in his backpack. TI was then that his styler vibrated. The automated 'Voice Mail' echoed throughout the boat and everyone quickly abandoned their posts, apart from Kate, who was driving the boat. Who said she could do anything she put her mind to?

Kellyn, Rhythimi and Isaac ran up to Keith. Keith handed his styler to Isaac, who, being their technician, pulled out a screwdriver and began fiddling with the wires in the styler. Eventually the ringing stopped. Isaac returned the styler to Keith and then took Kellyn's from him and did the same to it.

"Here you go" said Isaac as he returned it to Kellyn.

"Thanks Isaac, but...what exactly did you do?"

"I removed the connection to the communication port, disabling the connection signal and tracking signal to be read from the Union through infrared communication."

Isaac looked at their blank faces and realised that he had been speaking in science speak.

"I get it!" exclaimed Keith.

"Really?" everyone turned to Keith, thoroughly surprised.

"Nope" admitted Keith. "I thought I might sound smart if I said I did."

Everyone sighed, used to Keith's jokes.

"Anyway" said Isaac, "I made it so that the Union can't contact or track us. I always made it so that Keith, Kellyn and Kate can all still communicate."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the three of them. Then Rhythimi took in all he had said. "But what about me and you?"

Isaac shuffled his feet. "I'll be able to make on communicator from the ship's communication system but..."

Rhythimi coked her head. "There won't be on for me."

Isaac realised he was disappointing her. "Eh...n...n-no-no-no-no...no! I'll give that communicator to you and I won't have one."

Rhythimi seemed to be satisfied with this and walked off. Kellyn walked off after her but Keith stayed and walked up to Isaac. "Smooth" he said before walking off.

* * *

**PLEASE! R&R!**


	4. It's a Beautiful Day

****

**Chapter 4. I am on a roll! Please _please _R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**Kate**

Kate looked out from the window of the boat and smiled. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. The perfect day for abandoning your job, family and region. Kate nearly laughed at her own joke but didn't. It would be like her to start laughing uncontrollably and then end up on the ground when Keith and the rest of them came back up. Besides, she wanted to enjoy the beautiful day. That was when Keith decided to come into the room. He was sweating which meant he had been doing something strenuous. Kate could see through his disguise easily and turned to him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Took a dip in the sea, did we Master Keith."

Keith looked at his wet ranger uniform. "Is it that obvious?"

Kate nearly exploded. "Well, naw hey! And I know you didn't fall off the boat so obviously you poured water over yourself in an attempt to impress me. Just to let you know, you failed. You look as if you were running in a marathon but you don't_ smell _like it."

Unfortunately, thought Kate, I do speak from experience. She shuddered as she thought back at the marathon she competed in. She had nearly fainted with the stink of all the men's sweat. She definitely didn't feel like fainting here. Keith had made worse smells. Once again, she spoke from experience. Kate had had many experiences with Keith, most of them not pleasant on the nose.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "There'll be other times. Anyway, I came to tell you that Isaac wants to see you. Something about your styler." Kate nodded but then something struck her.

"Who'll steer the ship?"

Keith grinned proudly. "Me!"

Kate nearly fainted out of fear, most of it fear that she would have been safer at back at Union Tower. At least there they couldn't crash into an island. Well, she didn't think they could. She hoped they couldn't. She then kicked herself internally. 'You're not at the Union anymore, so stop worrying about it', whispered a voice inside her head. 'They ignored your plea to not move the union to Altru Tower, they made you work at the place where you almost died. They don't deserve any pity or worry.'

Kate almost gave into the voice, until she thought of all the friends she has left behind when she had fled from the tower. Sven, Wendy, even Murph. She wasn't sorry about leaving behind Blake Hall. Who could be sorry about abandoning a psychopath who had tried to gain global domination by summoning a Darkrai, and the getting betrayed by it and pulled into the Darkness. Who could actually believe that ever happened unless they had either saw it or experienced. Unfortunately for Kate, it was the latter.

She shook her head at Keith's suggestion. "No offence, but if you were driving, we'd get to see the Titanic, as well as my grandma."

Keith seemed to consider this for a moment before putting on his best puppy dog face. Kate looked away; trust him to know she was a sucker for them.

"Oh...I suppose you could handle it for a while."

Keith grinned. "You could use a rest after you go and see Isaac. You've been at this wheel since we first boarded he ship. That was three days ago. You still haven't got a nights sleep. You should take a rest and hit the hay."

Keith's eyes were pleading with Kate to except. He would love to be over the steering of the ship, thought Kate. But, would they live to get to Union Island? She would have to take that chance.

"Okay Keith. You can steer the ship for a while. I'll go see Isaac and get a rest. But I want you to wake me up after 2 hours. If you don't, you'll be off the ship."

Keith gulped. He knew their was no humour in that threat.

Kate then walked out the door leaving Keith standing at the back of the room. He was just wondering if the threat would really happen when Kate came back in.

"You know, when steer a ship you usually grab a hold of the wheel."

Keith blinked and looked at her stern face. "Eh...oh...yeah, I knew that."

Kate looked at him in disbelief. "Whatever." she said after moments of deliberation. "But I don't want to be seeing my grandma any time soon."

She then walked out for the second time, leaving a shocked Keith behind, who eventually grabbed the wheel of the ship to stop them from crashing into a shoal of fish.

* * *

Kate walked into the control room of the ship, which had an underfloor monitor to find Isaac wearing a coat very similar to Professor Hastings'. He was also wearing a left over santa beard, and his usually mop of hair was gone, replaced by a small amount of hair arranged in a likeliness to Professor Hastings'.

"Hey Isaac! You look exactly like Professor Hastings. Where'd ya get the Santa beard?"

Kate noticed that Isaac was not wearing his Ranger School Graduation Ring and she pondered this. She heard the door open and turned to see Isaac walking into the control centre, looking like his usual self. She decided to ask him.

"Hey Isaac, why aren't you wearing your graduation ring?"

Isaac lifted his hand. "This one?"

Kate stared at his hand and saw the glint of light on the polished silver. "But, how come your weren't wearing it a second ago? And how come you were dressed like Professor Hastings?"

A new voice, one not like Isaac's spoke.

"I think I can answer that. I am Professor Hastings' long lost twin brother."

Kate and Isaac turned to the man. "What?" they said in surprise.

The man chuckled. "Not really. It's me. Hatagnits." He frowned as if taking in what he had said. "No, I mean Hastings. Yes, Hastings."

Kate stared at him, still in shock. "But how did you know where we were?"

Hastings chuckled again. "I am not here, my girl. I am standing in front of a projection screen in Union Tower. Seems young Isaac forgot to disable the ships projection enablers."

Isaac blushed. "I was just about to do that."

Kate, who had no time for their science speak, butted in. "Professor, I know why you're here. Or not here. Wait, are you here or not?" Kate hadn't quite been able to get her head around all this technical mumbo jumbo.

"No, my girl, I am not physically here. I have merely, how do I put this, sent a picture of me here."

"Okay." said Kate. "But anyway, even this technical speak wouldn't confuse me enough to make me come back. I can't work at Union Tower, I have to leave."

Hastings tried doing puppy dog eyes, but just managed to knock his glasses off. Kate grinned. She hadn't even been the slightest bit persuaded by them.

Hastings looked back at them, after carefully checking his glasses to make sure they were not broken. "Listen Kate, I know how you feel and why you want to leave, but you can't run away from your fears.

Kate snorted. "I'm not running, I'm sailing."

Hastings smiled. "See. You're bound to have been think of the Tower a second ago, as we talked about it, but your humour didn't fail you. Maybe if we-"

Kate was sure she was about to hear some very important words if wisdom when Hastings disappeared. Isaac poked his head around a door. "Got the projection interpreters. This means they won't be sending anymore projections anytime soon."

Kate nearly strangled Isaac, but then realised that he was right to have done it. If Hastings had cotinued, perhaps he would had persuaded her to come back. She decided she wasn't going to be persuaded anymore.

"Isaac, disable all communication from and to the ship."

Isaac's eyes widened with fear. "But what if the ship crashes? The locaters and radar have to be disabled too."

Kate shrugged. "Then disable them. I don't care how you do it as long as you do."

And with that she walked out, leaving Isaac with a painstakingly hard job ahead of him.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Tell Tale Hat

**Blake**

Hastings walked into the room, which was dimly lit. Inside was a large, mahogany desk, with a black leather seat behind it. The seat was facing the window, through which the Union was visible, the ship on which Kate and her gang were escaping. This infuriated Blake. He could see why Kate would want to leave but it was impossible to understand what persuaded her to do so. He had tried to keep her calm, kept her away from the top if the Tower, until that unfortunate day when she had had her Aerial Ranger training. She hadn't applied to become and aerial ranger, Blake had merely suggested it. She had accepted hastily, never thinking about the consequence of her actions.

"Sir." said Hastings. "I have spoken to them."

He didn't say their names. He didn't need to. Blake would know exactly what he was talking about.

"What did they say?"

Hastings shuffled his feet. "They said they wouldn't be returning anytime soon."

Blake sighed. "Then we have lost them. They will not return again once they reach the island."

Hastings nodded. He understood perfectly. Many rangers had left for Union Island. Most had not returned.

"What about their families?" said Hastings.

Blake turned in his chair, which swivelled round and stopped when he was facing Hastings. "They must be informed of their departure."

Hastings nodded. "I shall inform them immediately." he said.

Blake shook his head. "No, we must send another ranger. One they know." He thought about this for a second and then spoke again.

"Send Sven."

Hastings nodded again. He didn't understand why he couldn't just go but he respected Blake's choice.

"I will send him immediately."

With that he walked out, leaving Blake to think about what he had just done.

_Darkness surrounds me. There is no sound, just emptiness. I see fragments of my life scattered before my life. As they dissolve I realise I have no memory of any of them. All I know is they were tragic. Tragedy feeds Darkrai. Nothing brings him more pleasure than draining people of their tragedy, and then happiness until there is nothing left. Suddenly, the Darkness retreats, but only to a second, as if a ranger were trying to get through to the Darkrai but had failed. Blake sighed. No ranger would want to free him after what he has tried to do._

_Again the Darkness retreats, but this time, more rapidly and consistently. It disappears until he is standing once again on top of Altru Tower. He sees a ranger, with red hair, tied up at the sides, standing beside the calm Darkrai. Her styler is lit up with three different colours. Red, yellow and blue. The colours of the three princes. He realised that she was his saviour, she had saved him from life imprisonment in the Darkness. He walks over to her, attempting to thank her, but is caught by the arms. He hears the click of handcuffs as they tighten around his wrists and bind his arms together. He is taken away and he goes gladly, embracing the chance to think of what he had done, what he had attempted to do. With one last look at the Tower, he is taken away in a van to Almia Prison._

Blake blinked open his eyes and squinted at the harsh sunlight. He had dosed off in his seat, and begun to think back on he day he tried to take over Almia. He sighed and wondered if Sven had had more luck in his task then he had had in the one in his dream.

* * *

**Sven**

Sven sat in his room in the Tower, trying to think of something to do. His styler began to vibrate and the familiar 'Voicemail!' echoed throughout the room. Sven flipped up the cover of his styler and clicked on the 'answer' button. Professor Hastings' face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Sven. Chairperson Hall would like you to inform the families of Kate, Keith, Isaac, Rhythimi and Kellyn that they have fled from the Tower."

Sven nodded. It had been the biggest news since Chairperson Erma's retirement. "Sure, but why me?"

Hastings shrugged. "I don't know. Chairperson Hall said you should go instead of me."

"That's fine then." said Sven before ending the transmition.

He got up and jumped out the window.

**Wendy**

Wendy was tending to her Staraptor when she say Sven jump out of the window. She probably should have been running over to help, but she knew how it would turn out. He straightened his arm, moved it in circular motions around a Staraptor, pulled down his arm and landed on the Staraptor's back, all before he hit the ground.. Wendy sighed, Sven had all the luck, class, style, no wonder so many girls loved him. Wendy thought back to the first day they had met. Her Staraptor noticed the faraway look in her eyes and rapidly extended his wing and knocked Wendy over. It was his way of saying; 'No flashbacks!'

Wendy saw Sven soar off into the sky and saw something falling from their position. It fluttered in the breeze before landing on the ground in front of her. She gasped. Sven had lost his hat.

**Sven**

Sven's hair was long and slate black. It hung behind him as he soared through the air. Unlike Wendy, he had no idea that he had lost his hat. If he had, he would have went back and got it again, or got his spare one. He flew over Pueltown and Vientown and landed in Chicole Village. He saw Kate's Mom standing outside her house and he gulped. He hadn't realised what he had been taking on until now. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Davis,"

Mrs Davis looked up surprised, but then calmed down when she saw Sven.

"Oh, hello ranger, I haven't seen you before."

Sven looked surprised. Be had met Kate's Mom plenty of times. He took out his pocket mirror and gasped when he noticed his missing hat. He sighed and put away the mirror.

"Mrs Davis, it's me, Sven."

Mrs Davis looked closely and when Sven brushed the hair out of his face, she saw the resemblance.

"Oh! Hello Sven. What can I do for you?"

Sven put on a serious face. "I think we should go inside."

Kelly

Kelly, Kate's sister, sat on the sofa in their little house in Chicole Village. Sven sat on the armchair in the corner, drinking a cup of tea. Kelly's parents were sitting beside her on the sofa, looking extremely nervous. Sven eventually put down his cup and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I really don't want to say this, but-"

Mrs Davis burst into tears. "NOOOO! SHE WAS TOO YOUNG!" she cried hysterically.

Sven hurried on. "No, Mrs Davis, Kate has not...passed on, she has merely fled the Tower. She is heading for Union Island."

This seemed to do nothing to calm down Mrs Davis. Kelly's father questioned Sven. "What did she do?"

Sven shook his head. "Nothing. She chose to go there."

Mr Davis seemed shaken by this. "Does Kate know where she is going?"

Sven looked surprised. "The Union thought you would have told her."

Mr Davis shook his head. Kelly wondered what was wrong. "What's on Union Island?" she asked.

Sven sighed. "The Union Prison."


	6. An Unwelcome Welcome

BB: So today I'm going to introduce something new. I know I'm going to sound like a chat show host but I really don't care because I love it in other stories. So, here is the main cast of Rise of Team Gemini!

All the rangers appear in the room.

Kate: What exactly are we doing here?

BB: I'm the author and I want to talk to you. This job can get a bit lonely.

Keith: So you're going to make everyone think you're insane and talk to your characters?

BB: No, because you are all really here and if you don't shut up you mightn't make it to the end of the story.

Everyone smiles and acts angelic.

BB: Now, someone do the disclaimer.

No one steps forward so I sigh and start typing on my laptop, which I always have with me. Keith walks forward, and stares at his feet trying to stop himself. His mouth opens in protest but that's not what comes out.

Keith: BB does not own Pokemon or Pokemon Ranger.

BB: And I think that is a good punishment for calling me mad.

* * *

**Isaac**

Isaac stood in the basement of the ship, untangling a heap of wires. He was annoyed that Kate had made him disable all connections on the ship. She didn't understand what that would curtail. They would have no radar; they could end up like the Titanic sooner than she thought. He eventually managed to separate the wires, but put them on more wires which then became tangled with them; causing two piles of tangled wires. He groaned. Couldn't she have given him something easier to do? He sighed and set to work at untangling the wires.

**Keith**

Keith stood at the wheel of the ship, bored from the lack of effort required in steering it. Being a ranger was great, it had a lot of physical effort involved which made it enjoyable for Keith. He hasn't really known what he had been asking for when he had signed up to steer the ship. It was just the spur of the moment he guessed. He looked at the radar. After eventually figuring out what the bleeping noise was and what the green screen did, he had started relying on it to see if anything was ahead of them. He gasped as it went blank and bleeped a final, dying bleep. Keith wondered what had happened. As far as he knew it was impossible to turn of the electricity on the ship. Isaac must have been starting on that communicator for Rhythimi. He wondered how Isaac got the parts; had he not said he needed the parts from the control panel? As far as Keith knew, that was the control panel of the ship. He looked out of the front window of the ship and saw an island in the distance. All worry about the radar disappeared instantly as he picked up the intercom. "Attention passengers, we have arrived at Union Island. Please remain seated as the boat docks."

Keith put down the intercom and smiled. He thought he'd don a pretty good job of informing everyone else of their position. Kate couldn't have done a better job, he thought to himself.

**Kellyn**

Kellyn stood at the front of the deck and gazed out at the island which they were nearing. Keith may have thought Kate couldn't have done a better job, which was probably true, because Kate would have just told them to stay standing. As it was, Kate had been the first standing. She looked intently at the island, as it deciding if it was fit to be their new home. Kellyn still wasn't so sure about this, 'Living on an island' thing. It sounded like some tv show, LOST, or something. He wondered if anyone had noticed that they were gone from the Union. Probably noticed the others but not him. No one ever noticed him. He was like, the invisible kid or something. Kellyn smiled. If someone had been writing down want he said and someone was reading it, it would sound like he enjoyed comparisons a lot.

As they neared the island they began to see the whole perimeter. But one thing held their attention. Faraway in the distance, upon a tall hill, stood a large metal building, the kind you don't want to be heading to. There were tall towers surrounding it and men inside, holding rifles. Everyone was gobsmacked. Keith, who had decided to come down and see the island, tried to break the ice.

"Sooooo...who invited the welcoming party?"

**Kelly**

Kelly stared at her Mom and Dad as they questioned Sven.

"Why didn't the Union tell the rangers?"

Sven shuffled his feet. "Its confidential. The rangers weren't allowed to know incase they...well, switched alliances."

This made Mrs Davis furious. "SWITCHED ALLIANCES! My Kate applied to be a ranger and she wouldn't have switched alliances for anything!"

Sven nodded. "We know this, but we had to be sure. Even I didn't know until I was a ranger for seven years."

"Then how do we know?"

Sven looked uncomfortable. "It was on the application form that you were to know where it was, and that the rangers weren't. Only Chairperson Erma knew why."

This didn't seem to calm down the two Davis' but it did satisfy them. For a moment.

Mr Davis stood up and walked over to Sven. He towered over the sitting ranger, who was smaller than Mr Davis even if he was standing up.

Mr Davis pointed at Sven and spoke with great menace in his voice.

"Then I demand to see Chairperson Erma."

Sven sighed. "She retired. No one is actually sure where she went."

The couple lay back in their chairs but it was Kelly who had the answer.

"How could no one know where she went? She left for Fiore. Fall City."

Sven stared at her. "Ho...how do you know this?"

Kelly laughed. " It was in the paper. She said she wanted to fall back and relax somewhere with lots of buildings and businesses like the Union. There's only towns in Almia so it had to be in Fiore. And she said she wanted to FALL back so I assumed she was going to Fall City. I assumed she wanted everyone to know there she was going." She snorted. "So much for the smart rangers."

A grin spread across Sven's face. "KELLY! Your a genius!"

Kelly smiled."I know."

Sven smile again. "And SO modest." It was impossible not to pick up on the immense amount of sarcasm in that sentence.

Kelly continued without battering Sven. That would have to wait until later, she thought.

'Well? What are we waiting for?' said Mr Davis. 'Lets get going.'

'Mr Davis, no offence but you can't really come with me. To get there on time we'd have to fly a Staraptor day and night, without stopping.'

'Or.' said Kelly. 'We could use Mr Hitachi's Abra.'

Mrs Davis smiled. 'I knew there were some brains in you Kelly. C'mon, we don't have time to pack. Let's get over to Mr Hitachi's house.'

Kelly nodded, before running upstairs. She opened her wardrobe, pulled out a wooden box and opened it, with a key she had around her neck. Inside the box was a small parcel. Kelly tore off the paper and looked inside it. There was a pile of cloth inside, but when lifted out it was actually a uniform. It had a red jumper, a green blouse and navy tracksuit. There was also a red cap with a green logo on it, of a styler with a capture disc beside it. Finally, Kelly uncovered a red pouch which held a styler in it. But this was not your average school styler, it had all the functionality of a regular styler and then some. Kelly grabbed the pouch and styler before putting it in a bag, on top o the uniform and the box along with it's other contents. She rushed back downstairs and still managed to be down before anyone had left. Smiling, she followed everyone out of the door towards Mr Hitachi's house.

* * *

Kate: Do I want to know why my sister has a different ranger school outfit than I did?

BB: No. No you don't.

Kate: Actually I think I-


	7. Keep Moving Forward

**Kate: Why did you cut me off?**

**Me: Erm...**

**Kellyn: BB does not own pokemon**

**Keith: Be thankful!**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

**Keith**

They all stepped forward towards the front of the ship, pushing each other to get a better look. The building appeared to be in the centre of the island, surrounded by a large metal fence with lookout towers at points around it.

'So, can anyone tell me _why_ we are heading towards a prison?' asked Keith.

'I...I...I don't know.' said Kate. 'No one ever mentioned to me that a prison was on Union Island.'

'Well, why don't we just turn back and go back to Union Tower?' said Isaac, who seemed very jittery to be in sight of a jail.

'No, I can't go back there.' said Kate.

'Well, let's just go check this out.' said Kellyn.

No one seemed to be too happy about this, but followed Kate to the plank of wood at the side of the ship.

Kate peered into the sea, before stealing another glance at the prison guards. She quietly pulled out her styler and whispered, 'Capture On!'

The capture disc flew out and apparently flew around a pokemon in the sea. There was a small flash down in the sea and the disc flew back up into Kate's styler.

'Capture Complete.' whispered Kate.

With that she put her styler back in it's pouch, before diving into the sea. They all ran over to the side of the boat and looked over, only to see Kate sitting on a Buizel. Keith being Keith didn't want to leave Kate on her own, and dived in after her, his partner Buizel using a small water jet to make sure it got to the water before him and then catching him. Keith looked up at the rest of them and smirked, and Kellyn's face went momentarily red. No else appeared to notice, and Kellyn took out his own styler. He appeared to have a different approach, and captured a nearby turtwig. He looked at it's moves in the styler before looking at it and speaking.

'Turtwig! Use Rope Vine!' The turtwig looked at him quizzically, before nodding and sending a vine towards a nearby branch. The vine wrapped around the branch before shooting towards the ground on the island and embedding itself in the ground. Kellyn stood on the edge of the boat and pulled the vine, to see if it was secure, when he slipped and grabbed the vine, holding on for dear life. The turtwig pulled the vine, and Rhythimi and Isaac dived forward to grab it, but it snapped and flew forward. Kellyn swung forward and ducked his head to dodge a tree branch, before letting go of the vine and landing on the island. He leaned backwards before bending forward and slowly leaning towards the beach, when the gone snapped in front of him and shocked him, knocking him backwards into the water. He went under the water and soon resurfaced, staring at Keith. Everyone wondered why, before Rhythimi looked at the edge of the ship where Kellyn had been standing and saw a thin puddle of water; the obvious work of a prankster and a water pokemon, aka Keith and his Buizel.

Rhythimi looked at Isaac and for once in her life, she batted her eyelids at him, as if showing interest. Isaac blushed, before moving at hyper-speed, grabbing two spare stylers from a supply cupboard on the ship and passing one of them to Rhythimi.

'Thanks Isaac.' said Rhythimi, before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek, which caused Isaac to go a shade of red that had before then been impossible to hit.

Rhythimi then turned and shot a capture disc into the air, capturing a flying Staraptor. 'Capture Complete.' she said before calling the Staraptor down and leaping onto it as it flew past. The end of its foot caught Isaac's coat and he was hauled through the air screaming.

'Let me go!' screamed Isaac, and the Staraptor turned its head. It seemed to shrug, before shaking its foot. Isaac's coat unhooked itself and he fell into the water. He reappeared above the surface of the water after several seconds, and climbed up onto the shore, leaving a trail of water behind him. Kate and Keith swam on their Buizels to the shore and climbed up. Kate pressed the release button on her styler, and Keith's Buizel leapt up after his ranger.

'What do you think we should do?' said Kate.

'There's only one thing we can do.' Said Kellyn. 'Keep moving forward.'

Kate nodded and began walking towards the entrance to the prison.

* * *

**Me: So, I actually have some of the chapters for this written _AND _I have a plot written out so I actually know where it is going!**

**Keith: YAY! No more random plot ninjas!**

**Me: Shuup**

**Rhythimi: Please read and review to stop Isaac from hurting himself!**

**Me: First reviewer will get to submit an OC for a later chapter! (Hint: Make sure they're evil! :P)**

**Isaac: You know what to do**


	8. Falling Slowly

**Me: OK Everyone we have a new character in this chapter!**

**Keith: Is it the winner of the comp?**

**Me: No. It is an OC. Finally, I own something besides the plot.**

**Disclaimer Dude: I'll be the judge of that. **

**Me: Ooooookkkkkkkkayyyyyyy. I do not own pokemon ranger, or anything other than the plot and the Oc's.**

* * *

**Kelly**

Kelly, along with Mrs and Mr Davis and Sven, appeared in Fall City, in front of the Ranger Base. Sven nodded to the Abra and it disappeared, no doubt teleporting back to Mr Hitachi's house. Mr Hitachi had given them the Abra without even asking why they needed it, so they had just told it where they wanted to go and they disappeared.

'Ok everyone.' Said Sven. 'Chairperson-.' Sven mentally slapped himself.

'Ex-Chairperson Erma will not have wanted to attract attention, so we will need to look hard to try and find her. Kelly, you can look in the apartments, Mr and Mrs Davis can check in the Ranger Base and this half of the City, and I'll check the other half. We'll meet back here in one hour.'

Everyone nodded and left to look for Erma. Kelly made her way to the apartments, and ran into a boy in the doorway. He had Justin Bieber type blond hair, and his eyes were a deep brown. He wore light blue jeans and had a green t-shirt on that highlighted his well built body.

His head turned just as she collided and they fell to the ground. Her lips hit his as she landed on him, and she felt his arms slide around her back to stop her from moving. Her eyes closed and she began to kiss him back. He eventually broke off the kiss, and sat up, looking at her. Her brown hair was in a plait over her right shoulder, and her green eyes stared into his.

'That was nice.' He said, before putting out his hand. 'My name's Elliot.'

Kelly stuck out her hand. 'Eh...yeah, it was. My name's Kelly.' She felt the muscles in his arm when he shook her hand, and wondered why a boy his age would be working out. Her styler had fallen out when she had fallen, and she moved towards it. Elliot saw where she was looking, and grabbed the styler before her.

'I'll give this back if you kiss me again.'

'I've got a better idea.' Said Kelly. 'You give me the styler and you live.'

Elliot got up to his feet, as did Kelly and she lunged forward to grab the styler. Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time she was ready. She pushed him down to the ground again, as if to resume her previous position, but instead she grabbed the styler and swung her legs over her head, landing straight up just in front of Elliot's head. She placed the styler back in the pouch, grabbed her backpack which had also fallen off when she fell, and sped up the stairs.

She reached the floor where the apartments were located and took out her styler again. She flipped up the small screen, and touched a button. The rod at the end changed colour to a bright yellow and Kelly touched the first door with it. On the screen a picture of a room appeared. There were two people sitting inside, but neither were Erma. Kelly made her way down the hall, touching each door in turn, but none of them housed Erma. Finally, Kelly came to a door at the end of the hall. She touched it with the rod, and immediately saw Erma sitting in an armchair. She seemed to forget her manners for a moment, and threw open the door, before sheepishly looking at a startled Erma.

'Who might you be, dear?' said Erma.

'Kelly Davis.' Replied Kelly.

'Oh! So you're Kate's sister? I thought I recognised you.'

Kelly nodded. 'That's right. Erma, we need your help. We need to know why Mom and Dad knew what was on Union Island, but Kate didn't. It's an emergency.'

'An emergency? Well then, I must inform them. Where are they?'

Kelly looked at her watch. 'They should be at Fall City Ranger Base.'

Erma stood up and grabbed a cane from beside the armchair. 'Then let us go.'

Just at that moment, Elliot walked in. He saw Kelly and stopped in the doorway. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Elliot dear.' Said Erma. 'This is Kelly Davis.'

'I know Grandma.' Said Elliot. 'We've met.'

Kelly felt her jaw drop as realisation dawned on her. _Grandma_. Elliot was Erma's grandson.

'Elliot, we're going to see Kelly's parents. Be a dear, and help me down the stairs.'

'Yes Grandma.' Said Elliot in an angelic voice.

Elliot turned and glared at Kelly, before helping Erma down the hall.

* * *

**Me: So, will we see Elliot again? And more importantly? *glares at Disclaimer Dude* Do I own him?**

**Disclaimer Dude: You do indeed. Although he bares a striking resemblance to Justin Bieber**

**Me: Yay! (About owning, not JB)**


	9. Into the Dark

**Me: So! Chapter 9! I'll update again soon!**

**Kate: Shortest introduction ever.**

* * *

**Kellyn**

The five teens walked through the entrance to the prison, which had been opened as soon as they had shown their ID's. Every ranger had been given an ID, in case their styler was not enough to convince some people, which was exactly what had happened. Kellyn thought this was a good sign though; because that meant the prison guards knew what they were doing.

One of the guards walked over to them. 'Hello Top Rangers, how may we be of assistance?'

Kate decided to answer. 'Nothing really. We had to get away from Union Tower, and we didn't know there was a Prison on Union Island.'

The guard looked grim. 'Then you must leave.'

Kate looked surprised. 'But...why?'

'You are not permitted to be here without authorisation from the Chairperson.'

'Well, can't we just stay the night? It'll be dark soon.'

The guard didn't seem too happy, but Kate was right and he knew it. 'Fine, but you have to stay in the guard's quaters.'

Kate nodded, and everyone followed the guard through the prison. At the end of the corridor, there was a metal door, with a tiny slit in it.

'Who's in there?' asked Kellyn.

'His name is Seth Black.' Said the guard. 'He was sentenced to solitary confinement, and that's where he stays.'

With that the guard continued on and lead the way to the guard's quarters.

**Seth**

A man made his way down the dark corridor. He came to a stop at the metal door and took something out of his pocket. It was the shape of a credit card and about the width of one too. He slid it between the door where the lock was located, and stepped back. Smoke poured from where the card had been, and the door swung open. The smoke cleared, and Seth Black stepped out of the cell.

'Hello Seth.' Said the man in a distorted voice.

'Who are you?' asked Seth.

The man moved closer, and stepped under the light so that Seth could see his face. Or rather, he could see the darkness surrounding his face.

'It's you.' Whispered Seth.

'Who else?' said the man, smiling a dark smile.

'Who's there?' said a voice from further down the corridor. A guard.

The man smiled again and the darkness at his feet enveloped Seth, before disappearing into the ground. The man turned on his heels and blended into the darkness, slowly disappearing from the scene of the crime.

* * *

**Me: So R&R!**


	10. Escape

**Me: Chapter 10! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Kate**

'What?' shouted Kate.

'Seth Black has escaped.' Said the guard more calmly than he should have.

'But how?' asked Rhythimi

'We don't really know. One of our men heard a noise last night, and when they went to investigate they found the door open and Seth gone.'

'What are you going to do?' asked Isaac.

'Well, we can't really do anything to be honest. We have absolutely no idea how he managed to escape, and even less of an idea of where he could be.'

'We need to inform the Union.' Said Kellyn, before lifting the screen on his styler and pressing a button.

**Linda**

Linda was typing on her screen, when Kellyn's face appeared on her screen. Used to interruptions like these, she wasn't startled, but she still let out a small shriek at the sight of the ranger.

'Kellyn! Are you ok? Is everyone else?'

Kellyn smiled. 'Yes Linda, everyone is fine. We've reached Union Island, and one of the prisoners has escaped from the prison.'

Lindas gasped. 'I-I-I'll get Blake.' She spun in her chair, before making her way to a staircase at one of the walls. She began her way up, and reached the residence of Blake Hall. He was sitting at his desk, with a newspaper in front of him, but he was seemingly staring into space.

'Chairperson.' Said Linda softly, and Blake turned.

'Yes Linda?' said Blake

'Kellyn just sent opened a video chat. He says they have reached Union Island, and one of the prisoners has escaped.'

Blake's eyes widened. 'Connect him to me.'

Linda nodded before racing down the stairs. She quickly spun in her chair and began typing on her keyboard. Immediately Blake's face appeared beside Kellyn's, and Linda pressed one last button, which removed both of them from her screen.

**Blake**

'How are you Kellyn?' said Blake, not wanting to start off to intensely.

'I'm fine chairperson. I assume Linda already told you that one of the prisoners has escaped?'

Blake smiled. Typical Kellyn, always wanting to get to the point.

'Yes she did. Now, which of the prisoners was it?'

Kellyn answered almost immediately, expecting the question.

'A prisoner named Seth Black.'

Blake smiled, but not a particularly nice looking smile.

'Which means Team Gemini will be beginning their cunning plan.'

Kellyn looked puzzled. 'Excuse me Chairperson, who are Team Gemin?'

'Our next obstacle.' Said Blake cryptically, before ending the call.

He tapped a screen built into his desk, and began to speak into it.

'Principal Lamont. I'm on my way. Get ready for Plan TR.'

* * *

**Kate: Plan TR?**

**Me: You'll see**

**Keith: Is it on this iPad?**

**Me: NO! *Dives over and grabs the still locked iPad***

**Just for that *Starts typing on the iPad. Keith starts spontaneously flipping in the air, unable to stop***

**Me: tehehehehe**

**Seth Black: Review**

**Prison Guard: Seth Black! Get him!**

**Me: Nope *Types on the iPad and Seth disappears***

**Prison Guard: Damn you BB**

**Me: *Taps the iPad* Really?**

**Prison Guard: Eh..No**

**Me: I thought so**


	11. Plan TR

**Me: After a long wait I return to this story.**

**Kellyn: Thank God! Keith was gettin gon my nerves**

**Me: Keith, stop bullying Kellyn**

**Keith: :P BB doesn't own Pokemon**

**Me: Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Principal Lamont**

Principal Lamont stood in front of Miss April's class. He had a look on his face that no one had seen before, and he held in his hands a file, which contained all the students' records. Three of them were held together by a paper clip, and Principal Lamont pulled these three out. He carefully removed the paper clip and read the three names on each of the sheets.

'Lorna Leonard. Sam Kelly. Dante Ward.'

The three of them stood up. Lorna had long ginger hair, and was shortest. Sam had black hair, and wore a cap facing backwards. Dante was the biggest, and was well built He had short blond hair and deep brown eyes. They looked at Lamont, waiting for more information.

'Chairperson Blake Hall has ordered that the three best ranger students be promoted to Top Rangers. Together, Miss April and I have chosen you three to be these students. An Abra is waiting in the hall for you three to be teleported to the Union. Congratulations.' Lamont smiled for the last word.

There were groans around the classroom from the people who hadn't been picked, and they were giving out to themselves for not practicing hard enough, or just not doing well enough. The three new Top Rangers grinned at each other. Lamont knew they were good friends, and hoped they would turn out as well as the last group of friends to leave the school and go on to become Top Rangers.

**Dante**

Dante couldn't believe it. Him. A Top Ranger.

Of course, he had always had dreams of being one, but when he had once managed to see some of the Top Rangers in the town saving people, he thought he would never be up to that standard. Apparently though, Lamont and April did.

He grinned over at Sam; his best friend, and Lorna, his other best friend, and crush. Of course, she didn't know that. He would never tell her, in case it would ruin their friendship. Of course, he would have to eventually, because he knew a few of the other boys in his class had a crush on her too. This Top Ranger thing could be good for both of them...

Dante followed Sam and Lorna out of the classroom, past the other students, half of which were sulking and the other half of which were clapping and congratulating them. Dante knew the other boys who liked Lorna would definitely be sulking. He just smiled and followed Lorna and Sam out the door; here they found an Abra waiting patiently.

/Are you ready to go? It asked them telepathically.

The three of them nodded, before they put their hands on the Abra. It disappeared with a flash, before returning again, and making its way to Principal Lamont's office.

A girl stood with her head poking out of the library. Her long black hair was held in place by a headband, and her deep brown eyes stared at where the Abra had been.

She took at a styler similar to a ranger school one, and spoke into it.

'Seth. It's Midnight. They've gone.'

Midnight thought she could hear him laugh.

* * *

**Me: So, whadd'ya think?**

**Dante: I never liked Midnight**

**Lorna: Dante, have you something to tell me?**

**Dante: BB, Help!**

**Me: Because you're new. *taps iPad repeatedly and Lorna falls asleep* when she wakes up she won't remember a thing. And from now on *types on iPad* no one will remember anyone else thoughts. **

**Dante: Thanks BB!**

**Me: And...**

**Dante: Fine, Please read and review!**


	12. Returning, but not to a welcome party

**Me: Chapter 12!**

**Keith: Getting more active BB?**

**Me: Easter Holidays**

**Keith: Where's my easter egg? **

**Me: ... *types on iPad* In the back. Tell you what. You can give a virtual easter egg to the people who review this chapter.**

**Kellyn: REVIEW PEOPLE! You don't want to see Keith under the influence of chocolate.**

**Kate: *nods* It ain't pretty **

* * *

**Kellyn**

Kellyn smiled. They returned home to Union Tower. The prison had an Alakazam for emergencies, and it had teleported the whole ship to the port in Pueltown. It had quickly left back, years of training for the position having made him return to save others, but he hadn't come back. Which was fine, because they could make their own way to the Tower.

Blake had called them back, and they had chosen to obey, if only to stop him from reconnecting with them. Since Kellyn had called him, he knew that he could get through to them, and no matter how hard Isaac tried, Vatona and Nage would find a way to do it. Blake said that he had three people he would like to introduce them to, and they should return as quickly as possible. Kellyn wondered if that meant there were new Top Rangers. He hoped not, because there weren't enough experienced rangers to spare, and he didn't really like the idea of ranger students getting such a big promotion. Nevertheless, they could use the help. Kellyn had been thinking about the Team Gemini that Blake had mentioned, and it had to be another team, only one worse than Team Dim Sun, or Go Rock Squad. And apparently, Blake knew exactly who they were. Well, he had been in the prison with Seth Black, so he might have heard something.

Presently, he was sitting in his assigned chair in the Conference Room, beside Kate and Isaac. Keith was on Kate's left, and Rhythimi was beside him. Blake sat in a tall chair at the top of the table. He stood up.

'Rangers, Operators and Scientists. We have a new obstacle in our line of work. That obstacle is named Team Gemini.'

He looked around the room at the blank faces and continued.

'Their leader, Seth Black escaped from the Union Prison last night. He is highly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. With Seth out of prison, Team Gemini will begin their evil deeds. They are more of a threat than any other team you have faced, even, dare I say, Team Dim Sun. They have developed special stylers, which look exactly like the ones that rangers are issued, except they are powered by the black crystals, like the miniremos. These stylers however, essentially capture the pokemon and make them evil or 'black'. Normal ranger stylers cannot free pokemon from this state - only the Vatonage Styler.'

All eyes turned to Kate who just dropped her head. Blake continued.

'Because there is only one of these stylers in existence, I have asked that another one be made. However, more shards will be needed, and we cannot spare any rangers. Therefore, I have asked Principal Lamont to send me the top three pupils of the ranger school. Rangers, please meet the newest editions to our elite force, Lorna, Sam and Dante.'

He waved his hand at the door and three kids entered. They appeared to be around 14, and soon would have been finished ranger school anyway, so Kellyn was satisfied they would know what they were doing. They seemed to radiate confidence, not looking shy or timid. They were dressed in the uniform of a top ranger, and had their new polished stylers strapped to their arms.

'These three will go in search of the three more shards, which will be made into a styler for Solana.'

Everyone turned to the blue haired ranger, who was gasping for breath. She didn't seem to think that she would have been chosen for the honour of the Vatonage Styler. Kate deserved to have it, she was a brilliant ranger, but Solana didn't think she deserved it.

'This decision is not up for discussion, as my mind is made up. I don't want any of you rangers to be annoyed at yourselves; I just thought Solana was the best for the job. The two rangers who defeated Dim Sun and Go Rock Squad deserve a special honour and nothing could be more fitting than the Vatonage Styler.'

Everyone nodded. No one felt anyone dislike towards Solana, they all respected her and knew she deserved it.

'Now. The first thing Team Gemini will target is the Essence of Legendaries.'

Everyone looked at him.

'Excuse me, Chairperson, but how do you know this?' It was Keith who asked.

Blake smiled. 'I'm not a traitor, I just hear things. I still have a few connections, and some of these have confirmed this fact. Now, before anyone else asks, the Essence of Legendaries is a crystal that calls the Legendary Pokemon. This could make it much easier for them to capture the Legendary Pokemon and enslave them. I will be assigning a group of our people to go and find these Essences before Gemini. That group is Kate, Kellyn and Keith. Rhythimi will be assigned as your operator, and Isaac will also be going, to help in case something technological goes wrong.' Blake smiled over at the blond haired scientist, who blushed.

'The three new rangers will be leaving tomorrow morning, but the other group will be leaving immediately. There's no time to waste. We must stop Gemini at all costs! Rangers! Capture On!'

Everyone smiled. 'Erma couldn't have done it better herself' thought Kellyn

* * *

**Kellyn: Students BB! Their just students! Not to offend them or anything but...students!**

**Me: Yes. Kellyn. Glad you caught that piece of information**

**Kate: Blake's making me suspicious. **

**Me: Well, you better get used to him, because you're back for good now.**

**Keith: No! We're away to look for the Essence of Legendaries. **

**Me: As long as you don't annoy me *evil grin***

**Keith: Erm...review people! Bye!**


	13. Enter The Students And Away Again

**Me: Ok! New Chapter! The previous offer still applies. Anyone who replies gets a virtual easter egg**

Kate: pokelover0ash, here you go! *Gives virtual easter egg*

Me: Also, from now on, I will update every week, but the amount of days will be shortened by the amount of people that review.

Kellyn: So if 2 people review, you'll update in five days?

Me: That's right. But if more than six review, the reviews will roll over to the next chapter.

Kellyn: Why six?

Me: Because I can't update twice on the same day. I do have to write the chapters :)

Kellyn: Oh ok.

* * *

**Lorna**

Lorna walked confidently into the room. Blake had instructed them not to act shy in front of the other top rangers, as they were now of the same standard. So, Lorna had heeded his advice, as had the others. Her styler was strapped to her arm, and it gave her the confidence she needed.

She saw Kate, and Solana, the two legendary rangers who had defeated the evil teams in their regions, and Summer, who was coming up to their rank. They radiated confidence themselves, never seeming tense, even though Blake could turn on them at any moment. They all seemed to trust him, so Lorna did too. After all, he had made her a top ranger, so she owed him a little respect.

She looked over at Dante. He was confident, good looking and frankly hot. She like him a lot, and she thought he did too, although he never really let on. Some of the other boys fancied her, but Dante had caught her eye and refused to let go of it. Sam was also good looking, but he wasn't in the same league as Dante. Her two best friends, both good looking boys.

What some girls would give to be in her position.

**Sam**

Sam saw Lorna look over at Dante and internally scowled. He knew Dante liked Lorna, and Lorna liked Dante, but this annoyed him. They didn't deserve each other.

Sam smiled when Blake announced their mission. He had heard that Kate had travelled around Almia looking for the crystals, so they mightn't find it hard to relocate them. That was, if this Team Gemini didn't find them first.

**Kate**

Kate made her way out of the Conference Room, followed by Keith, Kellyn and a reluctant Isaac. They made their way down the stairs, before Kellyn asked The question that was on everyone's mind.

'Where do we start?'

No one knew the answer. The fact that they had never even heard of the Essence of Legendaries didn't help either. Kate sighed, when she felt a pain in her head. She felt her legs giving way beneath her, and saw Keith run over and grab her.

'Kate!' he said.

Kate tried to look up, but her vision faded.

_**Kate's dream**_

_Kate stood in darkness. Around her, all was black. Suddenly, a light flew in from the distance. The light slowly faded, and Kate saw that it was in fact Celebi._

_'Make your way to Lyra Forest. All your questions will be answered.'_

Kate gasped at hearing Celebi's voice, and all of a sudden she was looking at Keith's worried face.

'Kate! Are you ok?' he asked, the worry clear in his voice.

Kate rubbed her head. 'Yeah I'm fine. But...' Something told Kate not to tell the others what she had seen.

'I think we should head for Lyra Forest.'

'Why?' asked Keith.

'Well...that's where Celebi lives, so we might find one essence there.'

Everyone seemed to agree with her logic, so they ran back upstairs to where an Abra was kept.

'I hate travelling by Abra.' said Isaac, before his face turned green. Luckily, the Abra chose that minute to teleport, and they disappeared.

* * *

**Kellyn: Remember! Review to shorten the time till the update, and to get your virtual easter egg!**


	14. This Day Just Gets Better

**Me: Another quite short chapter I think. But I've said everything I want to say.**

**Rhythimi: Please Read and Review!**

**Me: Still giving away those easter eggs. If no reviews, next update will be a week from now, so review top shorten the time!**

**Elliot: BB does not own Pokemon, just the plot of this and some of the characters like me :(**

* * *

**Kelly**

Kelly sat in the ranger base in Fall City, sending icy glares at Elliot, who sat opposite her. Erma sat beside him, along with Sven, and Mr and Mrs Davis sat beside Kelly.

'Now, Erma.' said Sven. 'Mr and Mrs Davis want to know why Kate wasn't informed of what lay on Union Island. They know, but why doesn't she?'

Erma sighed. 'This goes way back. When I first founded the Union, the Drowzee Man came to me, and told me that a group of five children would come together and save Almia from a danger. Once I saw Keith, Kellyn, Kate, Isaac and Rhythimi, I knew it was them. They defeated Darkrai, but there was something else. The Drowzee Man said they would go to Union Island, but only if they weren't aware of what lay on it. If they knew, Almia would fall and everyone would suffer. That was the reason.'

Mr and Mrs Davis still didn't seem very happy, but Erma appeared to be telling the truth, so they dropped the subject.

'Now.' said Erma. 'When are you heading to school Kelly dear?'

Kelly blushed. 'Tomorrow.'

Elliot seemed surprised. 'So am I! But you'll never be going to the same school as me. I'm going to-'

'Fiore.' finished Kelly. Elliot nodded, before gasping. 'How did you know?'

'Because. I didn't think Erma's grandson would be going to the normal ranger school, so he would go to the one for relations of famous rangers. Fiore Academy.'

Erma clapped her hands. 'Very good Kelly. You'll make a great ranger someday.'

Kelly found herself blushing again, but she saw Elliot's face and the redness left.

'A moment please.' she said to the adults, before dragging Elliot out of his chair and into a spare room. She closed the door behind them.

'What are you doing?' asked Elliot.

'I'm just as entitled to go to the Fiore Academy as you are, so don't start you're sulking. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow.'

She made her way out of the room, before calling Mr and Mrs Davis.

'Mom! Dad! We're going!'

Mr Davis stood up. The four adults had been taking between them, and had seemed to agree on something.

'We're going Kelly, but you're not. Erma has agreed that you can stay with her until tonight, and then make your way to Fiore Academy with Elliot. It will save us a bundle in accommodation bills.' Mr Davis smiled, his mathematical brain working away.

'But!' said Kelly.

'Have fun sweetheart.' said Mrs Davis, before heading out through the door, Mr Davis right on her heels.

'Just great.' muttered Kelly.

**Kate**

The four of them appeared in Ringtown, beside the Ranger Base. The Union Abra was only permitted to teleport to Ranger Bases, unless there was a real emergency.

'C'mon.' said Kate. 'We need to go to Lyra Forest.'

Everyone nodded and followed Kate to the Forest. Kate seemed to know where she was going, even though she hadn't been there before. If they had asked her, she would have just said she was following her instinct. Really, Celebi was guiding her, but she couldn't tell them that. They reached the shrine in the centre of the forest, and Kate stopped.

'I think we should stop here. This is where Celebi is most likely to appear.'

Once again, everyone agreed with her, simply because what she was saying was logical. Everyone turned to the shrine, and there was a flash. Four Scizor appeared in front of it and they didn't seem to be the friendly type.

Kate raised her arm, as did Kellyn and Keith.

'That still leaves one Scizor.' said Keith, actually making sense for once.

Isaac sighed and pulled out a styler.

'I suppose I can remember my Ranger School training.'

Everyone smiled as he clipped it onto his arm, before pointing it at the remaining Scizor.

'Capture on!'

* * *

**Me: So...**

**Kate: Keith made sense :O**

**Keith: Hey! I did...:D**

**Isaac: I can just about remember my training from Ranger School**

**Me: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
